


Tiramisu Cake

by kith_kath



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista yonghoon, Happy Ending, M/M, heartbroken dongju, minor seowoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kith_kath/pseuds/kith_kath
Summary: Dongju had been bawling his eyes out, so Hwanwoong took him to the cafe as a distraction.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Tiramisu Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this on April 1st cause the universe is already pulling more than enough pranks on us

Dongju was in his room, lying on his bed, face covered by his stuffed bear doongdoongie. He had been bawling his eyes out for the past hour, not being able to understand why someone could be so cruel towards him. Hwanwoong didn't understand the situation either, but for a whole different reason. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Hwanwoong was confident this was already the millionth time Dongju had cried his heart out because of a break-up. Hwanwoong didn't understand how his friend could still get sappy every time something like this happened, even when most of his dates weren't half decent either.

This time he fell for a man who was almost twenty years older than him and married with kids. Hwanwoong knew, like all the other relationships Dongju had in the past, this one wouldn't last long. He would be surprised if it actually did last for a long time. Well it didn't, and the poor kid's heart was broken once again.

"Hey, why don't we get some coffee to let our minds off him for awhile?" Hwanwoong offered, slightly tugging on doongdoongie so he could actually see Dongju's face.

"What if we bumped into him there? I can't let him know I feel destroyed because of the break-up."

"Dongju, he lives on the other side of town. There is no way we're going to see him at the coffee shop." Dongju finally agreed, changing into something more respectable just in case Hwanwoong was wrong.

They walked their way from their dorm to the local coffee shop in their area, taking in the calm breeze around them. The trees were now almost bald, orange leaves could be seen everywhere but on their original branches. They were slowly leaving autumn and entering winter. This meant school break was coming soon, but not before their exams. Another semester of college was coming to an end.

The bell on top of the door rang as they stepped inside the cafe. Soon, their noses were filled with the distinct smell of coffee. Their favourite barista was standing behind the counter, greeting them with his usual bright smile.

"Good afternoon, Yonghoon. We'll take the usual," Dongju said with no strength in his voice. The barista noticed this and made an attempt to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Ju. I'm sure you'll find another cute guy soon."

Dongju only nodded in response. Hwanwoong sighed and gave Yonghoon their money. They could only wait for Dongju to get back to his usual self since post-break up Dongju was quite unpredictable. Hwanwoong sat his friend down on their usual spot before going back to the counter to wait for their coffee. Their spot was in the corner of the shop, beside the window. They liked to sit there because they could watch the people passing by outside and made up stories about their backgrounds.

Dongju stared blankly through the glass window. He could see couples sitting down on the benches on the side of the road. It made him remember one of his dates with his previous lover. He quickly wiped the tears that started to gather at the corner of his eyes before he could start crying again.

"Here's your iced americano," Hwanwoong set the cup down onto the table. Dongju could see his cup was decorated with a handwritten 'cheer up dongie!' and a badly drawn deer. It made him smile a little. Yonghoon always did this whenever he was feeling down. He was grateful that Yonghoon even bothered to do that every single time.

Suddenly, a blond man who looked a year older than them came up to their table. On one hand he had a pamphlet and a single slice of tiramisu cake on top of a plate on the other. He wasn't wearing a uniform so it was clear that he wasn't an employee. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that successfully showed off his muscular biceps with sweatpants, which was an odd choice since it was rather cold outside.

"Hey guys, I'm Geonhak. My friends and I are having an open invite party this Saturday to celebrate the end of the semester before exams start. It would be nice if you could come." He placed the plate down on their table and gave the pamphlet to Hwanwoong since Dongju's eyes were already fixated on the cake. Dongju licked his lips at the sight of the food, eyes glimmering like he had never seen anything as beautiful before. To be fair, he hadn't eaten anything yet since his break-up last night.

"Oh, and the cake is a free gift from us. No need to think of it as anything. We just thought you might want it. See you this Saturday," he continued, gesturing to his friend back in his table who was also watching them, dark haired and barely visible eyes. Geonhak glanced at Dongju one more time before returning to his seat.

Once the man was not looking anymore, Dongju took a big bite of the tiramisu cake. The cake was perfectly soft and sweet. A huge smile appeared on his face after many hours of non-stop crying.

"Can't I get a bite?" Hwanwoong asked even though he already knew the answer to his question.

"You'll get a bite once you've experienced a heartbreak," Dongju jokingly answered.

"I have."

"Our sixth grade kiss in theater doesn't count, silly Woongie."

"It does, I can still feel Romeo's heartbreak." Hwanwoong moved his hand to where his heart his, clutching it dearly, pretending as if he was Juliet who had just stabbed herself with a sword there.

"Here, let Juliet give Romeo a kiss to make it better." He started making kissy faces at his best friend, getting closer as every second passed.

"Don't." Hwanwoong stated bitterly as he grabbed Dongju's bangs to stop him before he got too close. He remembered clearly how awful the kiss actually was. He could taste the onion and barbecue sauce in the burger Dongju had before the performance. Even worse, Dongju decided it was a good idea to include his tongue in the exchange, since that's how couples did it in the movies, Dongju said. It was a horrible first kiss experience in Hwanwoong's humble opinion. He never wanted to get involved in anything theater related again ever since.

Hwanwoong could feel a pair of eyes watching their childish acts. "He's interested in you."

"Who?" Dongju asked nonchalantly as he licked the delicious cream off his fork. He looked more interested in his food than in whatever topic Hwanwoong was trying to bring up.

"Geonhak," Hwanwoong received a judging look from his friend. "C'mon, I heard he's a really good guy, way better than any of your exes."

"And how would you know that?"

"I heard he's the guy that our senior, Wheein, rejected, but he still keeps a good relationship with her."

"And I heard that people who stay in a good relationship with their exes are sociopaths," Dongju opposed, looking straight into Hwanwoong's eyes. He just went through a break-up, he felt that he wasn't ready for another relationship, even though it only took him barely half a day to get over his previous heartbreak.

"At least come to the party, you wouldn't want to spend the weekend before exam week drowned in sorrow alone."

And so, he came. Dongju still couldn't believe his best friend had successfully convinced him to actually go. He even went shopping with Hwanwoong to find the perfect outfit for the occasion the other day. As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by familiar faces.

"Hey, you actually came! I'm glad you could make it," Geonhak said with a sheepish smile. Today he was also wearing a black sleeveless shirt. Dongju was starting to think he was Elsa's descendant or something similar since the cold didn't seem to bother him.

Dongju turned to his side, he was accompanied by the same friend from the cafe. Geonhak noticed Dongju was staring so he introduced his friend to them. "This is my friend, Seoho."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Seoho took Dongju's hand into a handshake. He also shook Hwanwoong's hand and held it a little longer, a wide smile plastered on his face.

The four of them then went to get drinks, watching the party from the corners. There were many people dancing their butt off on the dance floor. Some of them were actually trying to show off their moves while others were just drunk. Dongju noticed that Hwanwoong was distracted from their conversation, eyes glued to the dancing crowd.

"You sure you don't want to dance instead?" Dongju knew how much his friend loved to dance, even sometimes dancing at inappropriate times. Dongju didn't want his friend to not enjoy the party, he was the one who convinced him to go after all. He didn't want Hwanwoong to be stuck with him while Hwanwoong imagined he could be in the crowd, slaying the dance floor.

Hwanwoong hesitated. As much as he would love to dance, he felt uneasy leaving Dongju alone with Seoho and Geonhak.

"I could accompany you," Seoho offered, he held his hand out for Hwanwoong to take. Hwanwoong couldn't say no, they both left to the dance floor leaving Geonhak and Dongju alone.

As they were dancing, Hwanwoong was curious of Seoho's true intentions.

"So, are you also into guys or?"

Whatever answer he was expecting, it certainly wasn't this. Seoho pulled Hwanwoong to his chest, body pressing against each other. Hwanwoong could feel his hard chest underneath the sweater. He rested his arms on Hwanwoong's waist and leaned in, face only centimeters apart from Woong's.

"Do you really want to find out?" He whispered seductively in Hwanwoong's ear. Hwanwoong could feel his hot breath on his neck. Hwanwoong gulped, unprepared for what was going to happen next.

"So, what was your reason for inviting me?" Dongju glanced at Geonhak who was staring at his face. Geonhak looked away as soon as their eyes met.

"I wanted to get to know you more," Geonhak answered, cheeks starting to burn. Dongju could still see the other person was slowly turning into a crawfish even though it was dark.

"I just went through break-up," Dongju declared monotonously. He wanted to see how Geonhak will respond to this. His response made Geonhak even more flustered, not knowing how to react to the newly known fact.

"I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore if you want me to," Geonhak looked at him with an apologetic expression. Dongju pouted, it wasn't fun if Geonhak just gave up too easily like that.

"So you're not going to pursue me?"

"Do you want me to pursue you?" Geonhak asked in a softer tone.

"Impress me," Dongju challenged with a smile. When Geonhak saw that smile, his heart skipped a beat. Dongju looked really beautiful. He then looked down, trying to think of a talent that could impress the person in front of him.

"I could do a Donald Duck impression." Geonhak did the best he could do. Lips pressed to imitate the duck's beck and shaking his head left and right, spitting his saliva everywhere. Dongju broke into a laughing fit. It was bad, bad enough to be able to entertain Dongju. Geonhak immediately covered his face with both of his palms, embarrassed of what had just happened. That was it, Geonhak thought, Dongju would never want to go out with him.

"Don't worry, that was funny," Dongju raised his hands to pry Geonhak's hands away from his face, still laughing at the amusing impression.

"We should go on a date sometime, maybe after the exams?" Dongju offered, hands still holding Geonhak's. Geonhak's jaw dropped, he was speechless. He never thought in a million years that someone would actually be impressed by that.

"You're serious?" Geonhak asked, still shocked from the unexpected offer.

"Yeah," Dongju leaned in to plant a kiss on Geonhak's cheek. Geonhak's face was visibly red to the ears. Dongju giggled, finding his reaction to be adorable.

"Sure, that would be nice," Geonhak answered shyly, excited for their future date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please stay safe ♡  
> Feedbacks are always welcomed!
> 
> You can find me on :  
> Twitter — [@Kcchi15](https://twitter.com/Kcchi15?s=09)  
> Wattpad — [kith_kath](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kith_kath)


End file.
